Being Mrs Malfoy
by Sila-chan
Summary: An unlikely alliance causes an unlikely outcome. I suck at summaries! WAFF story
1. Mr Jinx

[Being Mrs Malfoy]  
  
~*fanfiction by Sila-chan.*~  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today's my wedding day. I sit in front of my Louis VII desk, facing the mirror. With every upward glance I see myself, dressed in this gorgeous white gown. I'm as perfect as I can be. But there's one question fluttering around in my mind, it's more distracting than the butterflies in my stomach.   
  
Why did Draco pick me?  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 1: Mr Jinx  
  
  
**scene flies back to middle seventh year. Hermione is in the library. An owl flutters in.**  
  
Hermione cocked her head as the owl landed in front of her. It hooted politely, bobbing it's head before flying off, leaving a slightly dented envelope before her. She watched it fly into the distant sky, before shaking her head and glancing at it. Sighing, she grabbed the envelope off the table. It wasn't like she could concentrate on the book anyway.  
Madam Pince watched curiously as the girl turned white, kicking back her chair as she stood. She crept forward, grabbed her bag as she glanced at the letter in horror, and turned, running out of the library. Her head was bowed, hair covering her face as the heavy library doors slammed open, swinging shut behind her. Tutting, Madam Pince almost stepped foward to clean up, but paused mid-stride as another unexpected student walked out from in between the shelves. Glancing disinterestedly at the mess, Draco Malfoy saw something that caught his eye. Narrowing his eyes, he crossed the space quickly, snatching the letter up. He scanned it, and his eyes widened. With a scowl like a storm of black clouds, he scrunched the letter up and tossed it in the wastepaper basket on his way out. Madam Pince winced as the doors slammed shut for the second time in ten minutes. Curiousity nagged at her, eating her raw but she ignored it, stepping forward and quickly sweeping up the books, bustling around the library. Withing minutes, it was as if the abnormality never occured.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Mudblood!" footsteps. Hermione quickened her pace. There was only one jerk who would call her that and that was the jerk she really did not want to see right now.  
"Mudblood!" He sounded annoyed now. Their footsteps were a rhythymic pattern, alternating clumsily.  
"Go Away."   
"Mudblood." He hissed, and she felt a breeze as an arm reached out and yanked at her robes. She let out a squeak as she was dragged backwards and roughly turned to face a very pissed Malfoy.  
"Who sent you that letter?" She could feel his fingers digging into her upper arm, bruising the soft flesh.   
"Dumbledore." She turned her face, not looking at him.  
"Look at me." He growled. Something compelled her to do as he said. His normally ice-blue eyes were a stormy grey.  
"Call a meeting. All the seventh-years. In the Boardroom. Right now."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Right. Most unlikely pair. It was like Minerva and Albus had just told the Sorting Hat to pick out the two students most likely to kill each other or have babies. It was such a fine line between hate and sexual attraction.   
Snape pondered as he drifted around his private garden. It wasn't so much of a garden as a laboratory slash garden come greenhouse.   
He absently touched a plant, brushing his fingers over the fine hairs before yanking his hand away as a drop of acid slime dropped and hissed on the floor.  
Why on earth would they pick Draco and Hermione as Head Boy and Girl? Even he wasn't that mentally dysfunctional. Must be a Gryffindor thing. He allowed himself a rare smile and continued pacing.  
It hadn't been too bad so far. The school was big enough they didn't see each other often. Hardly ever, in fact.   
But this new plan was too much. He knew it was inevitable. The Gryffindor-Slytherin Saga was drawing to a close. It had to. There were too many inter-house fights recently. Students were beginning to get hurt.   
It was evident that neither houses (although being the strongest in individual ways) was going to win the House Cup. Gryffindor was down to five points and Slytherin had minus two. But combining the two towers? Snape didn't think that was such a good idea.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione ran towards the Gryffindor gate-portrait. She started cursing as she neared it, pushing through the crowd of seventh-years, ignoring what they were saying, ignoring what they were asking her. Tears began to course down her face as she saw the yellow banner-tape wrapped around it, stating 'Under Construction'. It was true. She had to spend the rest of her final year at Hogwarts living with the Slytherins.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S notes:  
  
I know it doesn't seem like something to cry about, but from Hermione's perspective, it is her last year at Hogwarts, her last year of school ever, and she has to spend it with the people she hates. Also, from a seventh-year perspective (what's that, sixteen? fifteen?) it does seem like something pretty bad. More drama in next chapter... Hermione's got a problem! 


	2. Sheep Laying With Wolves

[Being Mrs Malfoy]  
~*fanfiction by Sila-chan.*~  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: Sheeps lying with Wolves  
  
All around there was shouting, cursing, and even an occasional fight breaking out. I knew as Head Girl I should stop them, do something, get everybody in control, but I couldn't pull myself out of this stupor it seemed.   
And then all of a sudden it happened.   
One moment Alisha's annoying, oh-I'm-just-worth-so-much-more-than-you voice with it's clipped and sharp tone, combined effectively with just the right amount of whining to produce the most abrasive voice possible rang out just a little too loudly.  
Alisha was a new Slytherin, transferred from Beauxbaton's. She was English born and raised though, as she so haughtily proclaimed when anybody asked about her strong accent.   
Her voice was cut off by a loud crack, just as I turned to tell her to shut her gob. Vincent Crabbe stood, glowering over her.  
"Why don't you just, like, shut it Alisha. You talk too much for such a small girl." She sat on the floor, stunned, hand to cheek as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.  
I looked, stunned, towards Draco. Didn't he see that coming? Shouldn't he have stopped it? Instead, he just stood there, looking at them with boredom. No, not that...more like disengagement. He lounged against the wall, hands in pockets, staring at the scene emotionlessly. The Slytherin's carried on as if nothing had happened, while Gryffindor's stopped what they were doing in disbelief. I felt a shiver run down my spine. If that's how life was in the Slytherin dungeons, I had to redouble my efforts to get us moved to another tower.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
We sat in the common room, lounging around, looking sulky and brooding. It was way too crowded in here, especially with the Mudblood-loving Gryffs with us. No attempt was made at conversation, either inter-house or uni-house. They couldn't, it would be taken as an attempt to conspire and result in yet another brawl.  
I glanced at Miss Head Girl Granger, and alas, to my surprise she had her furry head buried in a book. I wondered why she studied so much. So I watched her.   
One minute passed. Two. Three. Four...and she still hadn't turned the page. Now, if she was just staring at the book, I'd understand. But she was reading, her eyes were moving back and forth. She felt me looking at her and looked up, to catch me smirking. I glanced at her, and then at the book meaningfully. She gasped, and dropped it like a sack of coals, before running out of the common room.  
Sauntering along lazily I followed her. This could be fun.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"That is so sad."  
"I totally agree."  
"Suprisingly, I do aswell."  
"It's pathetic."   
A group of mixed Slytherin and Gryffindor girls watched the boys from both houses with expressions that numbered from disgust, pity, interest and embarrassment to sneers and cruel smiles. All the boys remaining from both houses had crowded around a small table. They were arm-wrestling.  
  
"How primitive."  
"I agree with Pansy. It's pathetic." The others nodded, with murmurs of agreement.  
"They really should grow-up." was lost amongst the cheers as Harry Potter beat Jonathon Chang another seventh-year Slytherin and Cho's brother.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Footsteps echoed down the empty corridors. Rapidly, someone was in trouble.  
Then another set of footsteps behind, still rapid yet not so fast as the first one.  
"You can run Granger, but you can't hide!" Draco called out. He was enjoying this little game of cat and mouse.  
Hermione didn't reply, only increasing to a jog.  
"I know your secret." His voice was quiet, yet it echoed ahead to where she was. She began to run.  
"Where can you hide, Granger?" And all of a sudden there was a wall in front of her. A dead end.  
"It's a dead end." His voice was seductive, almost like a lover's caress.  
"It's not true! It's not!" Hermione's voice cried out wildly.  
"Why won't you let me help you, Hermione? Afraid I'll make you...scream?" He licked his lips. He obviously intended a second meaning to that one.  
"Get away from me Malfoy."  
"Oh, but I'm enjoying this. Little Miss Granger, pet know-it-all of Hogwarts and Gryffindor's private slut. You're dyslexic, aren't you?"  
Hermione shut her eyes and acknowledged the truth. There was no point in trying to deny it.  
"Yes. I am."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Now, not saying that it's a bad thing to be dyslexic, but it's something else for Draco to tease her with instead of the same tired old Mudblood and etc...and also, for Hermione it would be the ultimate weakness... ha ha...nerd...*snerk* 


	3. Sorries

[sorry]  
  
Hey everyone...just gotta say that I'm sorry but this fic probably will be on hold for a while because of those everyday things such as exams...and more exams...and, oh yea, schooL!  
  
Also I've kinda lost interest...inspire me! And maybe I'll be able to write again.  
Nah, I'm lyin...I'll probably still write...but it might be a whole lot different, be warned!  
  
- Sila*  
  
I hope y'all have a great year and holidays! :) 


End file.
